Days at the Wammy House
by Fuzzymanpeach
Summary: This is a fan fiction about L's life before the Kira investigation. Some thing crazy happens... so please review! Hope you enjoy. T just to be safe! o
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one… BTW this is supposed to happen before the Kira investigation in the orphanage, so this won't really have any spoilers about Death Note. Oh, and before I forget I do not endorse or condone child abuse. Please do not follow this behavior, and this is only for entertainment. And Near is sorta OOC, but this is a fan fiction! XD

ENJOY!

* * *

It has been about three years since L had his last case, and he was still in the orphanage, with Mello, Near, and Matt. Roger, the guy that runs the place told L that he would have to take care of all three of them. Of course it was such a hassle…Near would shut every one out and play with his dolls, Mello would always be beating up on Near, Matt would always play video games, and L would have to take care of them all day long.

"Mello! Stop hitting me on the arm…" said Near monotonously.

"I'm not doing anything!" shouted Mello back to Near with his mouth stuffed with chocolate.

"Matt… Help me." Near eyed Matt. He was on top of the couch playing his video games. "Matt!" Matt didn't even glance at Near, he only turned up his music louder.

"You're useless!" sneered Near.

"What did you say to me?" asked Matt.

"Really? You acted like you didn't even hear me!" cried Near.

"Let me put this in a way you'll understand, I _acted_ like I didn't hear you."

"Near!" yelled Mello. "You are so thick, I can't even look at you."

"Thick, really Mello?" asked Matt. "What's with you and your new words and stuff? It is getting annoying!" Mello looked at Matt and started clenching his teeth and tightening his hands. He was so mad at Matt, which he usually tends to do. So he threw back his fists, turned and... punched Near right in the face so hard that he fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for? Why did you hit Near in the face like that, I know your mad at me but you don't have to hit Near!" yelled Matt.

Just then L walked into the room.

"Guys… what are you doing to each other, and why is Near on the floor groaning in pain?"

"Uh... well you see…um," stumbled Mello.

Matt sighed then said, "L, Mello punched Near in the face, and I think that he broke his nose."

"What, why did you do that Mello?! Matt go get Watari, and tell him that we need to get Near to the hospital," said L.

"Uh, yes L," said Matt as he took off to find Watari. While he was searching, L picked up Near in his arms and carried him out the room with Mello following him.

When Watari got to Mello and L he took Near into his own arms.

"L, stay here with Mello and Matt, I'll be back in about… let's say -"

"No!" shouted Mello and Matt in unison. "I want to go too!"

L looked at Watari then at Mello and Matt, and said, "Well, you better let them go, or they will just give me trouble." Watari agreed and let them go with him. He also had L come with to take care of Mello and Matt.

As soon as they got to the hospital they rushed Near to the emergency room. Watari told Mello and Matt to stay back.

"L, I need you to stay with them - "

" - And look after them, I know" finished L. Watari took Near to the emergency room.

"Let's go," said L getting out of his chair in the waiting room.

"Where?" asked Matt and Mello.

"The bakery down the street, I have twenty dollars," Mello and Matt looked at each other. L went up to the lady at the front desk.

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"If a man named Watari, comes looking for us tell him that we went to the bakery down the street."

"Um… Okay, now" she took out a pen and paper. "What's you names?"

"This is Mello," L pointed to Mello. "This is Matt," L Pointed to Matt, "And I am Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki? Well, okay," she said and proceeded to write down the names of the three boys. Once that was finished, they walked out of the emergency room and onto the sidewalk.

While they were walking, Mello pulled a bar of chocolate out of his pocket.

"Can I have some?" asked Matt.

"No, we are going to the bakery, buy some of your own chocolate!" grumbled Mello.

"But I don't have any money."

"I'll buy you something," said L.

When they got to the bakery they went inside and looked through the glass. When they decided what they wanted they went up to the man that worked there.

"Excuse me," said L. The man was sitting in a chair eating a bagel with coffee.

"Yes?"

"We would like to order," said L. The man sighed, slammed down the book that he was reading and looked at L straight in the eye.

"Look kid, I don't have time for you and your pranks, so go get your mommy and come back and order then."

"Sir, I would like to tell you that I am 22 years old," said L

"And how old are these little babies?"

"They are both 12 years old."

""Whatever just order, so I can get back to reading."

"Well I would like a short cake, one chocolate muffin, and one cherry strudel," ordered L.

"Coming right up," said a lady coming out of the back room. She wore a white T-shirt with a bright pink apron over it, a black skirt that went down to her mid-thigh, and some black shoes. The apron said _Mina_ on the right shoulder. Her blond hair went down to her shoulders with a pink streak in it. She went over to the glass window and pulled out a chocolate muffin, and a cherry strudel. She gave the muffin to L but put the strudel in the heater.

"Thank you," said L as he gave the muffin to Mello. When the strudel was done, Mina grabbed it out of the heater and placed it on a plate, and put it on the counter along with the short cake that L had asked for. She wrapped them up then gave it to L.

"That would be, $10.00," said Mina. L gave her the money then took the food. He pulled out a five dollar bill as a tip and placed it on the counter, then left with Matt and Mello.

"I think someone has a crush on someone," said Matt. L just kept on walking. They stopped in front of the hospital and sat on a bench, and ate their food.

When they were done eating they went to see Near and Watari. They found the room that Near was staying in and Watari was standing outside of the door looking very worried.

"Watari, why are so worried," asked L. He looked in the room to see that Near was gone. "Where is Near?"

"L, Mello, Matt…. where were you?! I have been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed Watari.

"We went to the bakery down the street," explained L. "We told the nurse at the front desk to tell you that's where we went."

"The nurse didn't tell me anything. But Near… he said that he was going to the bathroom but he said that about ten minutes ago. He hasn't come back!" extolled Watari.

"Well did you check to see if he was still in the bathroom? Maybe he was just taking a long time," snickered Mello. He turned to Matt and both boys chuckled to themselves.

"We did and he wasn't in there!" cried Watari in a panic. L and Mello looked at each other for a brief second before running to find Near.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well how did you like that, it is not as much as a cliff hanger, but, it is what it is. I'll be working on the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Days in the Wammy house)

"We did and he wasn't there!" cried Watari in panic. L and Mello looked at each other for a brief second before running off to find Near. Matt followed L and Mello to the bathroom. Matt pounded on the door before breaking it down. L looked around the room. When they saw that he wasn't in there they took off out the room to search around the hospital.

L went around asking people if they saw Near walking around the building.

"Sir?" asked Mello to a man sitting on a chair in the waiting room. "Have you seen a kid that looks about 12 years old, a little albino kid with white on and-"

"Mello! Albino?" asked Matt.

"Well that is what he looks like!" Mello turned to the man. "Well, have you seen him?" The man looked startled, then said:

"I... umm... sorry, but I have not seen this kid that you have described to me."

Just then a woman sitting next to the man said, "Well, I have seen the kid you are looking for. He was walking out of the bathroom, when a man in a big black jacket grabbed his hand and pulled him out the back door, but he didn't struggle. It looked like he had accepted it,"

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you saw him get taken away?" shouted Mello.

"I… I thought that was his parent, that's why! Geez, be happy that you actually got information from me!" yelled the lady.

Mello turned away from the lady, the went to the back door that the lady said that Near was taken to. He opened up the door and looked outside. He saw nothing except a toy robot sitting in the middle of the parking lot. Mello walked over to the toy and picked it up.

He looked at it for a moment then turned to L and yelled, "L, this is all your fault! If you had never taken us to the stupid bakery we would have seen Near get taken."

"Ryuzaki. Please call me Ryuzaki in public," corrected L.

"Yo, dude… Mello calm down this aint L's fault!" exclaimed Matt. Mello looked at Matt then ran back to the door and went inside. Watari came back as soon Mello ran into the building.

"What is wrong with Mello?" he asked.

"Mello is mad at L because he think that it's L's fault that Near was kidnapped. But you know what dude? I think it was all of our faults," said Matt sadly.

"No Matt you are wrong it _was_ my fault, don't blame yourself and Mello," said L as he started walking inside the hospital. They all went inside and checked out of the hospital. But before they left Watari told everyone to look for Near.

When they got back to the orphanage Mello ran to his room and shut the door. He sat on his bed and stared at the toy.

_Near, I'm sorry. I have should of been there for you. I'm sorry that I punched you in the face. No! This is all my fault. If I never punched you in the face like that you wouldn't have gone to the hospital, _thought Mello. With that he walked over to Near's room and sat on the bed staring at the wall. Just then there was a knock on the door. Mello was silent.

"Mello? Are you in there?" asked Watari. Mello was still silent. Watari walked into the room with L and Matt following behind him. L was about to say sorry when Mello started before he could.

"I'm sorry L. If I had never hit Near and broke his nose, this wouldn't have happened," apologized Mello.

L nodded his head then left the room.

"I'm sure that L accepts the apology. L is not the one for words right now," said Watari.

Matt, Mello, and Watari then sat on the bed and stared at the toy Mello had in his hands. Watari looked at the clock it said _5:00_.

"Well," said Watari, "I better get dinner ready, you all need to sleep at 8:00 because you have school tomorrow. I will inform the teacher that Near won't be attending for certain reasons." With that he left the room with Matt.

"Are you coming?" asked Matt standing at the threshold. Mello shook his head.

"I'm going to go to my room." Mello walked out of Near's room and went to his own.

Meanwhile, when Watari was cooking the dinner for the orphanage, he got a phone call that said that they found someone that they think saw Near in town. Watari told Mello, L, and Matt.

"Really?" asked Mello hopefully. With that the four of them went to the car.

When they were driving Mello asked, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the bakery. That is where the women that said she saw Near is," said Watari. Matt looked at L - he looked surprised.

When they arrived at the bakery, they looked inside to see Mina on the phone with a customer. By the time that they got inside she was done on the phone.

"Ryuzaki! I knew you would be back for some more of that short cake that I made for you! I'm sorry that your brother was kidna- " Mina was cut off by L.

"He isn't my brother," corrected L. "He is my… Well I take care of him at the orphana- " L trailed off when he realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to say that he was from an orphanage; it wasn't even a good idea to be out in public in the first place. Mina didn't notice that he didn't finish because she was talking to Watari.

"Yeah I saw the kid called Near walking down the street," said Mina.

"Was he walking with someone else?" cut in L.

"What? Oh, no. He was by himself. He looked very confused."

"Oh, well thank you," said L as he was about to leave.

Before he got out the door, Mina called out, "Ryuzaki!"

L turned around to see Mina walking toward him. L gestured for Watari and the gang to go back to the car.

"Do you think that we can maybe… well, have dinner once?" Mina suggested shyly.

L looked shocked. He had never been asked on a date before. L nodded his head then turned around.

Mina laughed and called to him. "Tomorrow at 7:00!"

L turned around again and smiled, then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, second chapter is done! Hoped you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

Hey! This is the third chapter of Days in the Wammy house! There is not that much I can say about this so, hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_RECAP_**

Mina laughed and called to him. "Tomorrow at 7:00!"

L turned around again and smiled, then left.

A few days later, on Tuesday, L was getting ready for his date. (_A/N:That felt weird to write_). He decided to throw on his usual cloths, a white shirt and dark blue pants with no shoes. Nothing fancy with his hair. He didn't think the date was really anything special to get all dressed up.

Mina had called back before and told him where they were dining. He got into the car and drove to the restaurant.

Inside, he saw Mina sitting at a table far in the back of the building. She was in clothed in a long, stunning, red dress that was cut up to the thigh. L looked embarrassedly at his plain outfit. Maybe he _should've_ dressed better… When Mina saw L she waved and gestured for him to sit down. L walked over to her.

"Hello Ryuzaki!" said Mina very excited. L crouched down on his seat awkwardly. The people around him gave wary glances. Mina looked at the people then cleared her throat.

"Um… Ryuzaki… Do you think you could sit a different way?" asked Mina sort of annoyed. L shifted to a slightly different crouching position. Mina chuckled nervously and shook it off when a waitress came to their table.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the woman. L looked at Mina to see what she was going to order. Mina told the woman what she wanted and then the woman looked at L for his order. L quickly opened to the dessert page in the menu and looked through it and ordered; a cherry pie alamode.

"Um… This is dinner Ryuzaki. Can you order something you would eat for dinner?" asked Mina, looking at L.

"Oh… Okay, then I will order… a strawberry short cake!" said L excitedly. L looked at the woman taking their order, then the woman looked at Mina. Mina just laughed.

"Okay," giggled Mina, just deciding to shrug this off as well. _Wow I would never expect him to act like this. And the way he dresses - the same thing that he wore the day he came to the bakery and… no shoes… eww, _thought Mina.

While they were waiting for their food, Mina looked expectantly to L, waiting for him to ask about her day, or her job, or something to start a conversation. Instead, L looked at the sugar bowl and took out seven sugar cubes and stacked them on his spoon. He lifted the spoon up and tried to fit them all in his mouth. He was right about to fit them all when suddenly the waitress came back with their food.

"Here is your food!" said the lady. L was startled so he dropped all the sugar cubes on the table. Mina couldn't help but laugh as she began to eat her food.

They ate in silence. L wanted to say something because, after all, he was interested in Mina. However, he was too nervous he'd act in his usual blunt manner and hurt her feelings. More importantly, he didn't want to say something to make him seem foolish.

Finally, after racking up enough confidence, L opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Mina's cell phone rang. She pulled out her cell phone and answered it while L closed his mouth awkwardly.

"Hello? Oh, yeah I'm at a restaurant with Ryuzaki." Mina paused for a moment then went back to talking. "No… He is my boyfriend. And yes, I will be home at 10:00."

L was shocked; Mina said nothing about them being boyfriend and girlfriend before. Did she already consider them a couple? And on top of that, L assumed the dinner would only go on to 8:00 or 8:30. So why did she say 10:00? L decided not to think about it for too long when Mina closed the phone.

"Sorry about that," said Mina. L shook his head. They continued eating in silence.

"So," Mina finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that was only interrupted by the clinking of their silverware. "I'm sorry for the disappearance of Near... I wish I could help. How are the other boys holding up?"

"Well…" began L. "Matt is doing well but… Mello, well, I don't know what to say about him. Mello and Near both had a difficult past, and now that Near is gone, Mello has been more sad than ever. I guess that he never really realized that he had a spot in his heart for Near." L looked down at his plate half filled with dessert. Mina just stared at L.

_What is going through your head right now, Ryuzaki? _thought Mina.

"Ryuzaki?" asked Mina. "What are your thoughts?"

L just stared at the food. Silence.

"…Never mind," said Mina quietly. She decided it would be better to not get him even sadder talking about it.

Finally, after L and Mina had finished eating, Mina smiled and suggested, "Well, why don't we hang out for a while longer? Maybe I could help you look for Near."

L nodded his head then got up to leave. They left the table with the money sitting on it. They decided to go search by the bakery first. They each got into their own cars.

When they got to the bakery they looked down alleyways and down different streets. They looked in shops and the public restroom. Still, no luck.

They made their way back to the bakery and stood beneath the glow of a streetlamp. After a few hours of searching, they hadn't found a single clue.

Mina, hoping to cheer L's spirits, looked at L with a shy smile and said gently, "Hey, Ryuzaki… Um, why don't you come back to my place and-" Mina was cut off by L.

"Um… I need to go to my place to get some sleep," he said very quickly.

"Well, just sleep at _my_ house," suggested Mina.

"Uh... Can't do that."

"Well why not?" she demanded. "Are you seeing someone else or something!?"

"No! I, um..." L trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, okay" was all Mina said after that.

They continued to look at each other for a second until Mina slowly and carefully started leaning toward L with her eyes closed. He was confused for a moment until he realized… A kiss!

L was very frightened. Sure he liked Mina but… Wasn't this moving too fast? Not knowing what to do, he did the first thing that came to his mind - He grabbed her face.

Mina opened her eyes, startled, lips still puckered. "B-but…" she stumbled, trying not to sound too silly. "I thought you liked me…?"

"I do but… I um... I need to go," said L as he took off running to his car.

While he was driving home, he got a phone call. L pulled over to the side of the street, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked L. It was Watari.

"L, I have great news! We found Near!"

L said goodbye very quickly then shut the phone. He drove over to the orphanage, trying not to speed. He went inside immediately and saw Matt and Watari sitting on the couch.

"Were is Near?" demanded L.

"He is in his room, lying down in his bed," answered Watari.

"Well, were is Mello?" asked L

"He is in Near's room, too," answered Matt.

L walked into Near's room. Near and Mello were talking to each other. When Near saw L he broke off his conversation with Mello and rushed out of his bed and ran to L. He stood in front of L and they both stared at each other for a while until L showed a little smile. A tear ran down Nears face as he laughed then hugged L.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
